Help From The Beasts
by MysteryPT
Summary: The main characters of Baka and Test were suddenly transported to the 07 Ghost World, and they will help Teito and Frau, also Ayanami! What will happen? Rated T just in case DISCONTINUED if you want to continue it please PM me
1. Prologue

**Alright... This is my first crossover, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghoat now Baka and Test..**

* * *

"Aki, good morning!" Minami said happily, smiling cheerfully at the brunette. The said brunette smiled back at her, and answered "Good morning to you too, Minami!"

Yoshii Akihisa and Shimada Minami are class F students of Fumizuki Academy. Both of them were standing in front of the said school gate. Some other students wearing purplish-black cloaks, or known as the FFF Inquisitor, prepared their weapons, such as pens, pencils, rulers, and so on. Yoshii, sensing threat, pulled Minami's hand and ran away.

* * *

"Good morning. Today, we shall have a Shokanjuu practice between class 2A and 2F." Nishimura-sensei, or Tetsujin/Ironman said. Everyone shivered. Shokanjuu practice with class 2A is the worst. They would lose immediately! Ignoring that fact, Sakamoto Yujii and Kinoshita Hideyoshi stood up and walked to the hallway, the place where they were going to have the Shokanjuu practice. Akihisa, Minami, Tsuchiya Kouta (or Voyeur/Mutsullini), and Himeji Mizuki followed them.

* * *

**_SUMMON!_**

* * *

The six class F students vs Kinoshita Yuuko, Kirishima Shouko, Toshimitsu Kubo, and Kudo Aiko. The class F students were struggling hard, and they were losing.

Suddenly, the beasts were all shining, and the students were too!

"What the heck is happening?!" Sakamoto yelled.

"Wait.. We're levitating?" Yuuko panicked.

"Kyaa!" Himeji shouted.

"Sensei, what is this?" Hideyoshi asked. Nishimura looked dumbfounded. No one in the hallway understood what was happening.

Suddenly, the ten students disappeared just like that.

* * *

"Hey.. Another survivor?"

"There's another one!"

"No, there are four of them!"

"Frau, Lab, let's bring them to the church." a bishop with glasses said.

"I thought it's already enough with Teito in the church.." Frau answered.

"Castor's right, Frau. Help us, please.." Labrador said clamly.

* * *

"Aya-tan! I heard from the cadets, they found a brunette, and five other people!" a certain Lieutenant Major said. Ayanami, who was busy with his paperworks, finally looked at his Major, and asked "Oh? Is it Teito Klein?" Hyuuga answered cheerfully "I don't know, but what I know is that all of the six teenagers wore the same school uniform."

* * *

**Alright, all done. This is just a prologue, but what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Awake

**Hello again! I didn't expect any review in just one day, and I also didn't expect that I would leave my other fanfic behind, and inspiration blast for this crossover ._.v anyway, reply!**

**Queen siege: take a look! Oh anyway, do you read/watch Baka and Test? You ship AyaTei, huh? Me too! xD Yeah, Frau's pretty pissed off with more 'Kuso Gaki's .**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

"Frau, just let us carry the three girls, who knows what will you do if you carry these delicate girls." Castor said teasingly. Frau 'hmph'ed, and carried the boy. Labrador used the vines to carry the girls, while Castor used his thread.

* * *

"Who.. on earth.. Is this?" Ayanami said, glaring at his loyal Major Hyuuga.

"Well.. How should I know, Aya-tan? The cadets found them in the courtyard, mumbling about losing, 'shokanjuu' and 'remedial with Tetsujin'.. Like I understand what they were talking about. Two of the six people were badly injured, so they brought them into the infirmary. All of them are still unconscious.." Hyuuga explained while eating another candied apple.

"I see.." Ayanami said while heading to the infirmary.

* * *

"Razette, have you seen Bishop Castor? I thought that he was looking for me." a certain brunette said. Razette shook her head, changed her face into Labrador, then Frau, and shook her head again. "Yeah, I know, Bishop Labrador and Frau are also nowhere to be seen.." he said.

"Oi! Kuso gaki, help us here!" Frau yelled. The kuso gaki shouted back "Kuso gaki JANAI! And why should I help you?!" Labrador and Castor showed up too, and Castor said, "Because if you don't, we'll ask again. Can you please help us, Teito?" Teito literally jumped, then helped Labrador, who was carrying two girls. The four people got into two rooms, one big and one small, for the only boy.

* * *

"Where the heck.." a redhead muttered. Right when he got up, he saw an odd person, wearing a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard, a sunglasses and a lollipop, maybe? in his mouth.

"Ah! You're awake! What's your name? Why are you here?" the odd person said.

"Sakamoto Yuuji. What's your name? Isn't this Tokyo? Isn't this the Academy?"

"Well, this is the First District. My name is Hyuuga!" then Hyuuga suddenly carried Yuuji to Ayanami's office.

* * *

"Yuuji.." she muttered. Shouko looked around, and didn't see her Sakamoto Yuuji anywhere. All she saw was her Class Ambassador, awake, and Kudo Aiko, her classmate.

"Class rep, you okay?" the class ambassador asked. Shouko nodded. "Yes." they started chatting together for a moment, until a cough from a certain brunette.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Teito asked. The class ambassador answered after an agreeing nod from Shouko.

"My name is Kinoshita Yuuko, she is Kirishima Shouko. Who are you, and where are we?'

"My name is Teito, and these three," he gestured to the three bishops behind him, "Frau," he pointed a blonde, "Castor," he pointed to a bishop with glasses next to him, "and Labrador." he pointed to the last bishop with a lilac hair. "And we.."

"Wait.. Labrador-san is.. A HE?!" Yuuko asked the brunette. This time, Labrador stepped forward and answered it by himself. "Yes, that is true." Yuuko was shocked.

"So.. You guys are in the Seventh District Barsburg Church! Frau, Castor-san and Labrador are the three bishops here, and I am Frau's apprentice." Teito explained briefly. Yuuko nodded, while Shouko kept on thinking, where is her Yuuji Sakamoto.

* * *

"Let me sum this all up. I am at a Military base at a place named District 1, or The Barsburg Empire? And you found six people, including me, at the courtyard?" Yuuji asked the man in front of him. "Yes, that is true. And I need you to tell me who this brunette is." Ayanami answered, glaring at Yuuji. "Listen, you old man. Why don't learn not to glare at a person when you need their help?" Yuuji stood up and hit the table. All of Ayanami's paperworks fell down to the floor. Ayanami snapped. He pulled out his whip, and started to whip Yuuji.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" Yuuji yelled in pain. Ayanami continued to whip him. "So, are you going to tell me, who is that freaking brunette?" Yuuji nodded quickly. "Okay! Okay!" he shouted. Ayanami smirked. Yuuji looked at the brunette.

"Akihisa!"

* * *

**Wow.. It sure is hard to make a crossover.. At least I finished! .**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Gathering and Explanation

**Let's continue this story!**

* * *

"Akihisa!" Yuuji exclaimed.

Ayanami looked unsatisfied. "Who is it?" he said again. "Yoshii Akihisa, the number 1 BAKA in the world." Yuuji answered bluntly.

"Aya-tan! The injured kid is finally awake.. And I think one of them is Mikage Celestine!" Hyuuga entered the room without knocking. Ayanami deathglared at his loyal Major, then went out with him, leaving Yuuji alone.

"Akihisa! Wake up! Goddammit, wake up, BAKA Akihisa!" Yuuji said, panic if the scary looking General would come in soon. A moment later, giving up, Yuuji called out "Akihisa, Tetsujin is coming! You better run or he will catch you sleeping in the, uh.. Corridor again!" surprisingly, Akihisa woke up!

"Gyaa! Iron.. Er, Nishimura sensei! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Akihisa screamed in panic. In the usual circumstances, Yuuji would laugh, but this time it's something serious. Yuuji explained everything he knew to Akihisa. "Akihisa, we have to get out of here! We have to find the others!" Yuuji said. Akihisa took some time to process the whole thing, but finally he understood. "Yosh! Let's go!" Akihisa said, excited. Then they went out to find the others.

* * *

"Okay, so you are from a place called Tokyo, and you were at Fumizuki Academy, having a beast summoning practice, then suddenly you guys were transported here? And all four of you were from the same class, which is the class with the smartest students, class 2-A?" Teito said. Yuuko and Shouko nooded, while Kudo Aiko drank chamomile tea, and Kubo, the only boy found with them was helping Labrador gardening.

"And what do you mean by shoukanjuu, or summon beast?" Frau inquired. "Well, basically it's a beast that every student in our academy have. We can only summon it with a teacher's permission, for example the mathematics teacher permits Kirishima-san and Kubo-san to have a shoukanjuu battle, then there will be a mathematics field, which is just around six meters long, if I'm not wrong. If the beast is out of the field, it will disappear. To determine the winner, it's usually based on test scores. Until now, the smartest student is Kirishima-san. Nut there's one exception. A student who was chosen to be the Punishment Inspector will be given the right to control his or her own beast. But the disadvantage is that every hit his or her beast received, will also be received by him or her." Kudo explained. "That's one hell of an explanation.." Hakuren said, amazed. Teito didn't say anything as he was still processing the whole Shoukanjuu thing.

"And now, can you please explain about Zaiphon?" Kudo said. Teito looked at Castor, and Castor nodded, understood what Teito's look meant. "Zaiphon is kinda lika a life force. That life force is exchanged into words. There are three type of Zaiphon. The first is attacking Zaiphon, which is the most common, and it is used to attack people, just like its name. Some users of attacking Zaiphon are Hakuren, Teito and Frau. The second is the Healing Zaiphon. Using healing Zaiphon, you can heal injured people. You can also purify an evil creature called Kor. One of the users I know is Labrador. The last one is Manipulation Zaiphon. It's the most rare type between the three. With this type of Zaiphon you can manipulate a life force, for example you can make a flower bud grow, or make it die. One of the users is me." Castor explained, trying to be as simple as he could, but apparently that failed, because even the smartest student in Fumizuki Academy had to spent a whole minute to understand it all.

"Can you summon your beast?" Teito asked. Shouko was about to answer, but Yuuko snapped and cut in. "Didn't you understand what Kudo-san explained to you just now? We need our teacher to summon our beast!" Teito sighed, then explained what he meant. "I mean.. Maybe you can summon your beast here, without a teacher, since.. Probably you're at a different dimension, you know.." he said, a little nervous. Yuuko gapped. "Ah, yes.. Maybe we can.. Summon!" she tried. Suddenly, Yuuko disappeared!

"Wait.. Where did she go?" Frau asked, surprised. "Like I know." Teito mumbled.

"I'm right here!" A chibi version of Yuuko's voice said.

"Yuuko-san? That's your beast? Is this supposed to happen?" Teito asked, looking at a beast who(which?) wore a heavy armor and equipped with a jousting lance. On her belt, Teito could see a pin with 'A' written on it. The beast also looked like a chibi version of Yuuko.

"Wait, wait! Now.. I'm the beast? That's not supposed to happen! Class rep! Tasukete kudasai!" The beast shouted. "Summon!" Shouko said, and suddenly she turned nto her beast. "Kawaii desu!" Kudou screamed.

* * *

"Who the heck is this blond?!" Akihisa ahouted. He looked at a blond, wearing the same uniform as he was. Yuuji managed to gather Shimada and Himeji, but Mutsullini, or Tsuchiya Kouta, was pretty injured.

"Wait.. Where's Hideyoshi?" Akihisa suddenly asked. Yuuji, who checked every room inside the fort, shook his head. "Haven't seen him." he said.

"And what are you brats doing here?" someone with a certain sunglasses, certain grin, and a certain black hair said.

* * *

**phew.. I'm glad that it's finished! Probably this story will be on a hiatus, sorry for those reading it.. It might even be discontinued.. But that all depends on me, my imagination, and YOU! If you want this story to continue, can you please review? Thank you!**


End file.
